Naruto: rise of the Uchiha
by Young Jezzy
Summary: Naruto is stronger in the begining Naruto has a Uncle Naruto will be paired up. Sasuke is more open and not bent on revenge The main OC will have a harem Sasuke and Naruto Are Cousins Now lets start this thing!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha stood at the tall walls of the great looking down on the great battle before. The once fertile and beautiful lands now looked barren, and burnt. The fearsome Kyuubi no Kitsune roared, and continued its murderous rampage. He could see the bodies of Konoha's finest, jounin, chunnin and ANBU alike piled and thrown mercilessly to the side.

Minato had been called many things in his life, the Yellow Flash of Konoha, the most fearsome warrior for many generations, the Master of Flash Step, but never had he been called a coward. However, as he stood atop the walls and looked down at the massacre below him, he felt that foreign emotion, cowardice, sweeping through his bones.

However, this emotion was not caused by the terrifying Kyuubi, no. Many men may be petrified of the demon, but Minato was not one of them. In fact he relished an opportunity to fight the great beast, to test his own skills against its. Even if he knew he could not win such a battle, Minato was not one to turn down such an opportunity.

No, this emotion was due to the little bundle that was nestled in his arms. He looked down at it, and a small smile slipped onto his face as he looked at his son, Namikaze Naruto. He was all Minato had left in this world, hid wife, Uchiha Kushina had died in childbirth, her wounds were already grievous from her many skirmishes with the Kyuubi. As he thought about his wife, a single tear rolled down his cheek as he mourned her loss deep inside.

Minato felt like a coward, he hated himself for what he was about to do to his son, but at the same time he saw no other way out.

"Minato, our forces are worn thin, our numbers have been reduced to a third of their original number," Minato did not need to turn to see who was talking to him.

"Sarutobi, order all our forces to retreat," Minato said quietly, his voice low but authoritative. "I will face the demon alone, with my son."

"Minato, you must be crazy, taking that beast on alone is sheer suicide. What can your son do to help?" Just as he asked the question Sarutobi understood, "Minato you can't possibly be thinking of sealing it in Naruto?! You are condemning to a harsh life Minato, on-one will want to know, and he will have no family. Is that really what you want for him?"

Minato suddenly turned around, his eyes shone with rage as he spat out his next words, "Do you think I don't know that? Don't you think I hate myself enough already? But, I want you to do everything you can to make sure Naruto gets recognised for the true hero he is, promise me that. And when he gets to a suitable age I want you to give him these," Minato said, pulling out two scrolls from his cloak and handing them to Sarutobi.

"Minato, I still do not agree, but I will do my best. I still think you should wait for Jiraiya, he is the master of the seals, I am sure he will know another way," even as he said it Sarutobi could tell he did not believe his won words, he was just clutching at straws.

Suddenly a ninja jumped down, his face covered in a wolf ANBU mask. He was quite tall, and his hair was Black. "Nii-chan, our forces are being pushed to the walls. We can't hold out much longer."

"Yes Ryuusuke-kun, I know. I will come out to face the beast alone," Minato stated voice full of gravity and seriousness.

Ryuusuke's eyes caught onto the little bundle in Minato's arms, "Nii-chan, is that...?"

"Yes, it's my son, Naruto," Minato said gently, looking down at the child, "He will be a strong one, I can already tell. You know, he hasn't cried once since he has been born, not even through this whole ordeal."

Another ANBU appeared, this one wearing a Linx mask. "Sir, you must hurry, the gates have almost fallen to the beast!"

"Come then we shall go. Goodbye Ryuusuke-Kun, And Sumner it was an honour to teach Him" and with that Minato disappeared in a flash of yellow.

Minato stood before the Kyuubi no Kitsune. His blond hair blowing in the wind and his head held high as his cloak billowed about him. He stood still, as the ninja of Konoha looked down on the scene from above.

"Foul creature, not of this world, your sins are great, and your punishment shall be greater. You who have caused nothing but pain, malignant thing that you are, I will stop your rampage here." Minato declared. The Kyuubi roared its rage evident as its shell of red chakra seemed to intensify tenfold.

Suddenly Minato hands flashed through a set of hand seals, ands his hands seemed to glow. The Kyuubi looked down at him with mild interest at what he was doing. Suddenly he raised the bundle that was Naruto high above his head, and a great light flashed down to Earth from the heavens, and a great roar of outrage from the Kyuubi shook the very foundations of Konoha.

Then as the light subsided all that was left was Minato's limp form and a bundle of clothe next to him. Sarutobi disappeared from the walls of Konoha in a puff of smoke and appeared next to the Yondaime's limp form, and he gently checked for pulse. He hung his head in sorrow, when he failed to find one.

He carefully moved towards the bundle that was Naruto, and saw the child was still asleep. Suddenly Naruto opened his eyes and reached up to grab some of Sarutobi's beard and yank on it. He giggled as the Sandaime howled with pain.

"Namikaze Naruto, your father was right when he said you would be great."

Sarutobi had just agreed to come out of retirement and retake his old mantle as the Sandaime Hokage. The village was in turmoil, and so soon after being reinstated he was faced with a huge problem. There were only two words with which to describe this problem... The Council. The council was the governing body of Konoha, and held great sway within the village, second in power only to him. It was formed of the clanheads of Konoha's greatest and oldest clans, as well as those shinobi who had proven themselves in the battlefield.

The meeting room seemed to be in uproar as people held conversations and debated heatedy over one another.

"Just kill the Kyuubi brat. We must finish the Yondaime's work, kill him and be rid of the Kyuubi for good!" Uchiha Fugaku roared.

"SILENCE!" Sarutobi roared over the din, and the council memebrs fell silent, and slouched back in their seats. Once he was sure he had everyones attention Sarutobi continued. "I will not allow for this boy to be executed or shunned. I have bot told you the entire truth," he paused and sighed. Everyone suddenly looked at him in interest, wondering what he could not have been truthful about. "Naruto is not an orphan," Sarutobi stated.

"Then who are his parents Hokage-sama?" Hyuuga Hiashi asked. Sarutobi looked up, and his eyes wandered across the gathering beofre he told them, "Naruto is the son of the Yondaime, and as Minato's son he is the sole heir of the Namikaze estate and fortunes, as well as of greater lineage than any sat in this room. As you well know the Namikaze clan was the founding clan of Konoha, and as such it is the noblest house." The Council members seemed to gape at his words, no one had thought this would be the case.

"Who was the boys mother?" Inoichi Yamanaka asked.

"His mother was Uchiha Kushina," Sartobi said.

"But the Yondaime never married her, so Naruto cannot be legitimate, and as a result he cannot possibly inherit the wealth of Namikaze!" Uchiha Fugaku claimed, his face red with outrage at this revelation.

"Actually Naruto is legitimate. It is not a widely known fact but Minato and Kushina were wed. Minato kept the marriage a secret to keep her safe."

"So you're telling me that the boy is the heir of the Namikaze clan, has the ability to unlock two bloodline, one from each his parents and has the Kyuubi in him," Nara Shukaku asked.

"Yes Shukaku, and I think it is now obvious to you all why I refuse to harm of abuse the boy in any way. He is the Yondaime's legacy, he has great inert ability, _he is_ Namikaze Uchiha Naruto!

That's the first chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it.

Anyways, please R&R and any comment and characters will be accepted with open arms ).

Hit me up at

Hope to hear from you guys soon.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

" "-Speech

"**What are you doing here, brat?"** –Shukaku or any other tailed beasts' speech(excluding Kyuubi)

PS- I know for some of those who read manga, there are some jutsus that have weird descriptions, such as Katon:Ryuuka no Jutsu. I know it is just a tiny stream in the manga.

Age 4- Performed his first jutsu.

Age 5 ½ - Knew 16 jutsus by heart Developed his one-tomoe sharingan.

Age 7- Knew 50 jutsus by heart and can perform them just by reading scrolls.

Age 8 ½- Ryo began training him.

Age 9- Had enough power to pass as a high genin to low chuunin. Also, he developed his 2-tomoe sharingan

Age 10 - Knew 150 jutsus.

Age 11- Had enough experience to pass as a high chuunin. Developed a 3-tomoe sharingan.

Age 12- Good enough to be jounin.

Age 13- Knew 800 jutsus with 350 training in.

The young boy sat down, collapsing against the tree trunk, his breath coming heavy as beads of perspiration rolled down his face. He pushed his messy blonde hair out of his line of sight, and lay down thinking. He had been training for almost two and a half hours.

He had studied some forms from one of the scrolls in the family library; they all had different names, the Crane Dance, the Star Dance, the Dance of Death, but the one that caught his eye was the Dance of the Rising and Setting Sun. He had looked at the postures, and they seemed to be the most powerful and cool postures out of the lot, yet this dance also seemed to be the most graceful.

He had been working diligently for the last two and a half hours and had almost completed the dance, which he had been trying to do for the last two months, and finally he had done it. The Dance of the Rising and Setting Sun was said to be a powerful weapon for any shinobi, and if executed correctly it could take down an opponent much stronger and more experienced than yourself.

Naruto had been training like this everyday for the last year, ever since the Hokage had offered him the opportunity to go the Shinobi Academy. The first day at the academy was only a few days away, and he wanted to brush up on a few of the skills he had learnt over the last year before he attended, so he could prove himself and respect the memories of his parents.

When he was old enough to understand, the Sandaime had explained who his parents were and that he was the one of the last Namikaze to him. He felt intense pride fill him when he heard of how they fought, and how important they were, he finally understood that his parents had loved him. Then earlier this year the Sandaime had explained to Naruto about how the Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed in him and how he had in fact saved the village on that dreadful, infamous day that was still remembered by the villagers of Konoha. At first he wondered why his father would subject him to this. He finally understood the prejudices, the glares, and all the beatings he had faced during his life, but over time he understood that his father had no alternative.

Suddenly Naruto heard a faint rustling in the overhead trees and foliage as an ANBU with a Wolf mask jumped down With his Wolf in front of him.

"Hey Ryuusuke-nii-chan And Okazaki!" Naruto said, getting up to hug the ANBU, who promptly moved back, waving his arms in refusal of the hug.

"No Naruto, no hugs. You're sweaty and you stink. Anyway I just popped by to see how you were doing," Ryuusuke said.

"I'm doing great. Can you believe it?! I just finished the Dance of the Rising and Setting Sun. Just in time for the academy, I'm gonna show them what a kick-ass ninja I am, and show them what a Namikaze can do!" Naruto yelled in excitement.

"Really, you got the dance done?," Ryuusuke asked, his voice raised an octave as he voiced his shock at this revelation. "Naruto, I want you to promise me that you won't use the Dance, or any of those jutsus I taught you to hurt anyone in the academy," Ryuusuke said, bending down so he was face to face with Naruto."

"Of course I won't! I'm not stupid. Besides I wouldn't want to show everyone my fool arsenal of skills! I'd much rather have some surprise skills which I can pull on them when they least expect it, hehe," Naruto grinned.

Another ANBU dropped down from the trees. "Ryuusuke-sempai, the Hokage requires your presence in his office, it is urgent!"

Ryuusuke turned and ruffled Naruto's hair before disappearing in a whirl of leaves, "I really have to get him to teach me how he does that!" Naruto said. With that he left his family training ground and compound and entered the crowded streets of Konoha. When he had found out about his heritage the Sandaime had asked him whether he wanted to live at his family compound or if he wanted to have his own apartment, Naruto chose the latter simply because the first was much too big for one person. However, Naruto still used the library and training grounds daily.

As he walked down the street he noticed different mixed emotions towards his presence. Some people were scowling at him, and he occasionally heard whispers of 'demon'. Others looked at him, and smiled. He supposed this was because, on the one side he was the Kyuubi's jailer, and that earned a lot of distrust for him, and on the other he was a Namikaze And Uchiha, Two of the noblest bloods in Konoha, which earned him respect.

Finally Naruto stopped in front of Ichiraku Ramen Stand. He took a seat and his stomach begun to rumble as his senses were overwhelmed by the smells coming from the kitchens. "Hey ojii-san!" He said to Teuchi. "Can I have some miso ramen?" He asked.

"Sure Naruto," Teuchi smiled at his best customer. "Hey Ayame! Naruto's here!"

After a few seconds Ayame came out and struck up a conversation with Naruto. As usual Naruto started talking sbout his training and began gloating over how he had completed the Dance.

An hour later and 12 empty bowls of ramen were stacked on the table. Naruto handed over some coins to Teuchi and murmured his thanks, before truning on his heel and walking to his apartment.

Naruto stayed up for hours in his bedroom, studying some jutsu scrolls from his family library. He had gotten the hand seals for the Water Vortex Jutsu and Divine Winds Jutsu to memory before sleep finally claimed him.

Hey to anyone whose nuts enough to read my rubbish story!

Hope you wierdos liked it.

I know this chapter was up quick, and thats cause I was writing when I should have been working (Naughty me)

Please R&R

Katanamaster


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Naruto woke up, finding he had fallen off the bed. He glanced at the clock and saw it was six o'clock. He felt like leaping up and down with excitement when he remembered that today was to be his first day at the academy. He quickly got ready and left his apartment, with a rucksack slung over one shoulder.

He walked over to his family training ground and dropped his bag to the floor. He had decided that he would do a brief warm up before heading off to the academy. He slunk into a taijutsu form and he rapidly moved from posture to posture, and practiced his form, moving on to the Dance of the Rising and Setting Sun. It was almost half past seven when he had finally finished. He left the grounds and walked off to the academy, feeling excitement and anticipation bubbling within himself.

Naruto found himself leaning against a tree in front of the academy. There were a few minutes to go before the school day would begin. He looked around and carefully studied the other children. There were two boys sitting on a bench. One had his head rested on his arms and his only noticeable feature was his spiky black hair. The other was a plump boy, with face paint on; he was munching on some potato chips. Off to the side there were a gaggle of girls, laughing and talking together. He saw some other lone figures, but did not have time to study them as the bell rang just then.

Naruto found himself sitting next to the boy with the black hair he had seen outside. When Naruto sat down the boy looked up and introduced himself.

"Hey. I'm Hyuuga Tenji, and this is my friend, Kazuma Ragamaru," he told Naruto, flashing him a smile, while Ragamaru waved at him, also smiling.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you Tenji, and you Ragamaru," he said grinning at the two of them.

Just then a young man with a chunnin vest came into the room. He had tanned skin, and his most noticeable feature was a scar across the bridge of his nose.

"Quiet!" He called to the class, moving up to the front of the room, when everybody had hushed he began to speak, "I'm Iruka, and I'll be your sensei while you are here at the academy. Before we learn anything  
I want to make a few things clear," he said. He looked around the class before continuing.

"I won't lie to you. Being a shinobi is hard work, and not many people can handle our profession. A shinobi is one who perseveres, one who endures, and above all, a shinobi is one who protects! By the end of our four year course I expect maybe a quarter of you to become genins. This is a competitive field, and to make it in this profession you must prove yourself, you must be good, and aspire to be the best!"

Naruto looked at the teacher with new found respect; he had to admit that the speech was good, very good. The entire class look at Iruka, some surprised that it would be so hard to make it as a ninja.

"Anyway, today I just want to see where all your skills lie, and see if any of you have already got a head start on the rest of the class. Anyway let's see who's here first," Iruka said. He pulled out a clipboard and began calling the names of the students, and every replied.

"Haruno Sakura"

"Hyuuga Hinata"

"Namikaze Naruto"

A collective gasp came from the class as they heard his name.

"Yo, Iruka-sensei," Naruto replied, smiling a bit.

All the heads in the class turned to him, and he saw the shock on Tenji's face from the corner of his eye. He grinned a bit and waved to all the people. Iruka looked at him with interest before carrying on with the register. After that he told everyone to lead out of the classroom to the training field.

"Hey," Tenji said to Naruto. "How come you didn't tell us you were Namikaze Naruto, the Yondaime's son?"

"Well, I didn't think it was important. I didn't want you to treat me any different because of it," Tenji nodded, and carried on walking next to him, Chouji on his other side. Naruto could see all the other students stealing glances at him, and he smiled to himself.

Another boy sauntered over tot hem, his hair raven black and long. "So you're Namikaze Naruto, huh?" Naruto nodded to him, and he smirked back. "Well that's good, it seems like I might actually have some competition in this place then," he said smirking.

Naruto grinned at him and replied, "That's if you can keep up!"

"I think it's you who won't be able to keep up. I'm Uchiha Sasuke by the way he said," he stated, now grinning back.

The class arrived at the training grounds, and Iruka put them into pairs. Iruka said they were to spar. Naruto found himself against a boy called Inuzuka Kiba.

"So you're Namikaze Naruto huh? Well I hope you live up to your family name, that could make our spar interesting," Kiba said, grinning at him.

"Hey if you're an Namikaze, shouldn't you have a Wolf as a battle aid?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head, "but, we get given our Wolves when we reach the age of 8," he said, a sigh of regret escaping through his lips.

Iruka told the first pair to go up and begin sparring. He told them that the winners would go of to one side and the losers to the other. The winners would continue to spar, until there was only one person left, and that person would be ranked number one in the taijutsu field. He also said that position and ranking could change over time.

Naruto saw Sasuke spar with another boy, and saw that it ended quickly, with Sasuke dealing some fast blows to his opponent. However he saw that Sasuke's posture was sloppy, and that his defence was flawed, any experienced shinobi would have easily used this weakness against him. He also saw a boy called Aburame Shino use a chakra draining technique with some bugs, which were his battle aids. Naruto knew this technique would do little against him, as he knew he had vast reserves of chakra, and it would be difficult to make a dent in his reserves. Shikamaru forfeited as soon as soon as the bout began, and chouji was beaten by a girl called Hinata.

Finally it came to him and Kiba, and the two walked over to the area and grinned at each other before slouching into their taijutsu forms. Kiba went into the normal taijutsu position, but Naruto went into a taijutsu form that no-one could recognise, not even Iruka. In fact his style was called called the Bloody Wind Style. It was a powerful style, that relied on fact attacks, and disallowed the opponent the time to retaliate. It required speed, stamina and power to be executed. The class looked on in interest, as Iruka called for the spar to begin.

Naruto stood still, the wind blowing his hair, and his cloak billowing in the wind as he waited for Kiba's attack. Kiba ran forward and moved towards Naruto's left side, his fist cocked. He swung at Naruto, and as he did so he brought his knee up. Naruto responded by ducking below Kiba's punch and pushing his left hand into Kiba's knee, and at the same time he puched all his body weight into a blow to Kiba's middle. Kiba fell back from the force, feeling winded and feeling a bruise forming.

The class looked on in awe at what they had just seen. Naruto had just taken out Kiba with a single blow! Iruka called the match to Naruto. Naruto moved over to Kiba's side to make sure he was not hurt, and the rest of the class crowded round.

Kiba looked up at them and shot them a small grin, "Nice move Naruto, you gotta teach it to me sometime!"

"Yeah sure," Naruto grinned, giving Kiba a hand to help him get up. Iruka said that was enough sparring for the day, much to the distress of Naruto.

A few moments later the class was yet again lined up. They had just begun to wonder what they were going to do next, when Iruka explained.

"I know most of you will not know any, but I want everyone who knows any jutsu or genjutsu to come forward. A few people came forward, and they were Naruto, Sasuke, Shino and Shikamaru.

"Shino why don't you show us your move?" Iruka said, smiling encouragement.

"Shino put his hands together in a seal, and suddenly two other Shinos appeared beside him. "This is my bug clone jutsu. The clones cannot fight, but it may confuse an opponent," Shino stated, and moved back in with the line.

Next Shikamaru came forward. "As troublesome as this is, I do know a jutsu. It's called Shadow Manipulation, and it's a Nara family secret technique." With that, he made a seal. The class thought the jutsu had failed when they saw nothing happened, but then Shikamar lifted his right arm and to their astonishment Iruka-sensei did too. A few of the class clapped in appreciation, as he explained he had done it through lengthening his shadow with his won chakra.

After this Sasuke did his jutsu. His hands moved through some seals, and he cocked back his head and a huge fireball was produced. The class clapped at this, and a few of the girls cheered. He explained that it was a family jutsu, and was called Great/Grand Fireball jutsu. Sasuke grinned and flashed Naruto a look, obviously saying 'beat that', and Naruto smirked back in acceptance to the silent challenge.

"So Naruto, want to show us yours?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll show you one of mine."

With that Naruto's hands flashed through some seals with practiced accuracy. Finally he raised it so that it was aligned to a training pole. He gathered his chakra and sent a burst to his hand. Suddenly a flash of lightning came out of his hand and smacked the wooden pole. The class gasped, as they saw that the now decimated pole was nothing but ashes.

"That was my Lightning Flash, I got that down a couple of months ago, I think it's pretty cool, don't you," he said smirking at the class. Suddenly everyone started to clap and cheer. There were people shouting 'wicked' and 'awesome' and Naruto took a mock bow, turning to Sasuke and flashing him a grin.

"Hey Naruto. You said you would show us 'one of your' jutsus. So how many do you actually know?" Iruka asked. The whole class listened, very curious.

"I know about 10, including the two I got down yesterday," Naruto said.

"You know 16 jutsus and you're only 10? Was that one your best?"

"No"Naruto said, "the best is yet to come."


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Over the past few months Naruto had excelled at the academy. He was ranked at the top of the class in taijutsu and ninjutsu, Sasuke coming in second. He had formed a steadfast friendship with Tenji, Ragamaru, Kiba and the rather monotonous Shino. He and Sasuke had become good friends because of their rivalry, although neither would admit it, and instead they kept up the façade of rivals. Naruto had also peaked the interest of every girl in his class, although he was too clueless to notice.

Naruto had found himself in a strict routine, and after the school day he would also make his way to his family training grounds and work on his jutsus and taijutsu. Naruto had recently been thinking of taking up the art of the sword, kenjutsu, however when he had gone to the Konoha weapons shop he had been told he needed an adult to buy him any weapon other than kunai and shuriken. He had then asked Sarutobi and Kakashi to buy him a katana, but to his distress they both refused, giving him the same reason, that he was too young.

It was after one of these trainings that it had happened.

Naruto had made his way out of his family training grounds. At the time he had been contemplating whether or not to go to Ichiraku's Ramen stand or go home and make some himself, at the moment Ichiraku's seemed to be winning.

Suddenly he heard heavy footsteps on the empty paved street ahead of him. He was suddenly alert, wondering who it could be. He heard a muffled cry and cautiously moved forward to meet the person.

At first it was just an outline, but as the man moved into the torchlight Naruto could make out his features. He had long black hair, falling over his eyes, and Naruto could make out a shinobi headband tied acriss his arm, he recognised the symbol to be the one of the Cloud Village.

Naruto was about to move to the side when he heard the muffled voice again, and he was hearing it from inside a sack that was slung across the man's back.

"Help!" It yelled. The voice was somehow familiar to Naruto, and after a bit of thought he recognised it to be Hinata's. He had had few conversations with the quiet Hyuuga, but he had liked her instantly, and knew they would be good friends if she wasn't so shy.

With this new found revelation in mind Naruto stood in the way of the Cloud shinobi, slouching into the starting position of the Dance of the Rising and Setting Sun. He felt excitement within himself as he remembered that this would be the first time he was actually going to use the style against an opponent, but quickly reminded himself how serious the situation was.

"Kid, move out of the way! I haven't got time to waste here," the Cloud Shinobi roared.

"Put down the sack first, or I will not let you pass. I know you have Hinata-chan in there, so do not try and fob me off!" Naruto declared, his voice loud, clear and challenging

"If you don't move I'll kill you. You can't seriously think you will beat e! I'm a Cloud Shinobi and a High Chunnin!"

"Well, I guess we'll see how a Cloud chunnin does against a leaf Academy student, huh?" With that Naruto ran forward to meet his foe.

The Cloud ninja dropped the sack abruptly, and slouched into a taijutsu form. Naruto attacked quickly, aiming a punch to his opponents' head, while twisting up and throwing his other fist at the enemy's gut. The Cloud Shinobi defended Naruto's blows, and tried to respond with a kick. Naruto moved to the side and quickly initiated the first form of the dance. His limbs were a blur as he moved from form to form, posture to posture. The Cloud ninja grunted with exertion as he attempted to block the blows, failing miserably. Naruto took mercy on the nin, dealing a quick blow to the side of his head, knocking him out instantly.

"That was a chunnin?" Naruto asked himself, shock evident in his voice. "I didn't even have to drop my weight or resort to any ninjutsu! What a lousy fight! He's almost as bad as Sasuke-teme," Naruto ranted.

Suddenly he remembered Hinata, and felt a pang of guilt/ He ran over to the sack, and quickly untied the rope. He looked inside, and saw Hinata curled up in a protective ball, still in her white pyjamas.

"Hey, Hinata, it's OK. It's Naruto, and I got the guy who tried to kidnap you," he whispered gently.

Slowly she turned toward him. "Y-you got him? But w-wasn't he too st-strong?" Hinata asked her pale eyes full of concern for him.

"Nah, it wasn't hard. Look," he said gesturing toward the limp unconscious form of the Cloud nin, "I knocked him out. I should tie him up, and let ANBU take care of the rest." He walked over to the nin, and used the string from the sack to tie the man's hands together with his feet.

Suddenly there was a loud clapping sound of feet hitting the pavement, almost as if a stampede was coming their way. Naruto saw a bunch of Hyuugas at the front of the mob, and behind them an assortment of people from different clans, as well as a few ANBU.

"Quick we must find Hinata-sama," a Tenji said from the front of the group.

"You looking for Hinata-chan?" Naruto called out to the mob.

"Yes boy! We believe a shinobi of the Cloud Village has taken her. Have you seen him?" The man asked him.

"You mean this Cloud ninja?" Naruto gestured to the bound Cloud nin beside him, a grin plastered across his face. "I took him out ages ago, and if you're looking for Hinata-chan, she's right here." Hinata got up off the floor and stood up beside Naruto.

"Father Tenji-san!" Hinata said, running to him and grabbing him around the waist, hugging him fiercely, and he ruffled her hair affectionately in response.

One man came forward from the mob and spoke to Naruto. "You took this nin down? How, when you can be no more than 8, could you have taken down a ninja of such experience and aptitude?"

"I am a Namikaze," Naruto answered simply, a smirk across his face. The crowd shuffled forward, so they could see him better. A few gasps and whispers came from the crowd as they realised who he was.

From the back of the mob a single person started clapping, and slowly the whole crowd was clapping, and cheering, attracting a crowd from all parts of Konoha, until the street was packed. There were chants of 'Namikaze Naruto' from the crowds, and Naruto waved to them, with a huge grin plastered across his face. Once the noise had died down Hiashi stepped up to Naruto, Hinata in tow.

"Namikaze Naruto, for centuries the Hyuuga Clan and the Namikaze Clan have been allies, but ever since your father, the Yondaime passed away that alliance has seemed to have lapsed. From this moment on I Hyuuga Hiashi, leader of my house, renew the Hyuuga bonds with your clan. Know that we are forever indebted to you, and will stand by you in your times of need. There will always be a place for you at my table," with a short bow Hiashi moved back.

"I accept Hyuuga-san. Know that, although I may be the last of my lineage, that I too will aid you in your times of need," Naruto said. As he said this two ANBUs came forward from the crowd and picked up the Cloud shinobi, and disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

Another ANBU stepped forward and said, "Namikaze-sama, the Hokage would like to speak to you," Naruto nodded, and they too disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

A few moments later Naruto found himself in front of Sarutobi.

"Hey ojii-san what did you want to talk to me about?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto I just wanted to commend you for saving the young Hyuuga, and also comment on how well you handled that situation with Hiashi," the Sandaime said, smiling at Naruto. "I also wanted to talk to you concerning a few things about your family. Naruto, as you know your family is the noblest and oldest in all Konoha, and as I have explained to you, you have the inert ability to unlock your family bloodline, the Wind bloodline. As such, your family holds a seat in the council. If you want you could join the council right now, but at your age the other members are unlikely to support your views and beliefs. Now you don't have to, but I'm advising that you give somebody else your seat, so that they can represent you until you come of age."

"Well, I you think I should I'll do that," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. "I think I'll have Kakashi nii-chan do it."

"Good choice Naruto," the Sandaime said, a small smile visible on his face. "I also have something for you." Saying this, he bent below the table and reappeared with a long box in his hand. He placed it on the centre of his desk.

"A few weeks ago you asked me to buy you a katana Naruto. At the time I said you were too young, but I think you have proved yourself to be mature and a capable shinobi today, for that reason I am giving you this." The Hokage carefully lifted the lid of the box to show its contents. Naruto gasped at the sight. Lying before him was the most beautiful blade he had ever scene. Its handle encrusted with gems of all sorts, all precisely cut. The blade itself shone a bright white. Its scabbard lay to the side, a completely gold case, also adorned with gems and crystals.

"It is the Fujin Blade and is a Namikaze family heirloom; it has been passed on to the leader of the clan for centuries. However, the blade can be wielded by few. Only those who the spirit of the blade deems worthy may wield it, and in the history of the Namikaze clan only one person has wielded it, and he was the greatest shinobi of his age. He was called Tylian of the Infinite Wind. This is a blade of legend, ad it has many hidden power, which only the wielder could truly understand," Sarutobi explained, pausing for breathe. "When you touch the blade it will test you, and the process is said to be most painful. If it accepts you it will glow bright white, if not t will remain the same, so take up the blade and let it test your heart and will Naruto!"

Naruto carefully reached out to the blade and gripped it firmly in his hand. At first nothing happened, but then a sudden pain pulsed through. It was a pain like nothing he had felt before; he had never thought that this type and amount of pain was physically possible. It was life knives tearing through his insides. It was almost as if the blade itself was within him, ripping him apart, studying his insides. He clung on tom the hilt, his knuckles turning white. His legs gave way and he fell to the floor, his vision blurred, and he could hear nothing. All of a sudden the pain stopped, and Naruto passed out, but not before catching a bright light from the blade. He fell into oblivion, his lips taking the shape of a small smile as he knew he had passed the test, and was to become the new wielder of the _Fujin Blade_.

Hope you liked it, if you did remember to Review!!!


	5. Notice

**What Pairing do u guys want:**

**Who do u want Ryuusuke and Sumner** **to be paired with:**

**Any ooc Char:**

Name: Hazuki Ryuusuke  
Rank: Jounin

Age: 26  
Gender: Male  
Likes: Fire and Training His sensei  
Dislikes: Uchihas  
Related to...: Nope!  
element: Fire, Wind

BIO: but he'd rather like to be exercising, or something else. His parents Abanded him when he was 1 and he loved them dearly, and his Sensei died on October 10th  
Friends: His sensei and and his Twin Brother Sumner  
Crush: Anko  
Enemies: Whole Hidden Rock village  
Looks:

**Techniques: **

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Grand Fire Ball)**

**Katon: Firestorm no Jutsu**

**Katon: Flaming Mud shield no Jutsu**

**Katon: Wildfire Rasengan**

**Katon: Burning Palms Jutsu**

**Katon: Blaze Bomb Rasengan**

**Katon: Fire Bullets**

**Katon: Great Fire Bomb Technique**

**Katon: Fire arrows**

**Katon: Rasengan**

**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Dragon Flame)**

**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Phoenix Flowers)**

**Katon: Karyuudan no Jutsu (Dragon Flame Missiles)**

**Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Great Dragon Flames)**

**Katon: Inferno Technique**

**Katon****: Rain of Fire Technique**

**Katon****: Ring of Fire Technique**

**Katon: Spitfire Technique**

**Katon: Unrelenting Inferno Jutsu**

**Katon: violent Eruption**

**Suiro no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique)**

**Futon: Renkudan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)**

**Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**

**Fuuton: Shippuudan no Jutsu (Hurricane)**

**Fuuton: Goukazedan no Jutsu (Great Wind Bullets)**

**Fuuton: Fuuryuudan no Jutsu (Wind Dragon Missiles)**

**Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clones)**

**Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multi Shadow Clones)**

**Bunshin Daibakua (Clone Explosion)**

**Hari Jizo (Spiked Jizo)**

**Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)**

Shosen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique)

**Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)**

**  
**

**Missions**:  
S-Ranked:50  
A-Ranked:20  
B-Ranked:15  
C-Ranked:10  
D-Ranked:100

Name: Hazuki Sumner  
Rank:Jounin Age: 26  
Gender: Male  
Likes: Snow, Ice and Training with His sensei  
Dislikes: Uchihas

Element: Water, Ice  
Related to Ryuusuke!  
BIO: he'd rather like to be exercising, or something else. His parents Abanded him when he was 1 and he loved them dearly, and his Sensei died on October 10th  
Friends: His sensei and and his Twin Brother Ryuusuke  
Crush: nobody  
Enemies: Whole Hidden Rock village  
Looks:

Jutsus: **Hyoton: Haryu Moko (Ice Release: Piercing Dragon Fierce Tiger)**

**Hyoton: Kokuryubo Fusetsu (Ice Release: Black Dragon Outburst Snowstorm) **

**Hyoton: Roga Nadare no Jutsu (Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche)**

**Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki (Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm)**

**Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan (Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland)**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clones)**

**Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multi Shadow Clones)**

**Bunshin Daibakua (Clone Explosion)**

**Hari Jizo (Spiked Jizo)**

**Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)**

Shosen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique)

**Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)**

**Water Ball Technique **

**Water Clone Jutsu **

**suiton- Black Hell Rain **

**suiton- Hydra Bullet**

** suiton: Bubble Technique **

**suiton: Fish Army Man Technique **

**suiton: Grand Waterfall Technique **

**suiton: Ice Water Coffin **

**suiton: Infinite Sharks Water Release: Tsunami Rasengan **

**suiton: Water Fang Bullet Water Style: Deadly Mist Fog Jutsu **

**suiton: Flooding Palm Rasengan **

**suiton:Turtle Shield Technique **

**suiton:Water Bomb Jutsu **

**suiton: Burning rain **

**suiton: behemoth breach**

**Multiple Flying Thunder Rasengan**

**Suiton: Mizudan no Jutsu (Water Bullets)**

**Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Encampment Wall)**

**Suiton: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clones)**

**Suiton: Goumizudan no Jutsu (Great Water Bullets)**

**Suiton: Suiryuuden no Jutsu (Water dragon Jutsu)**

******Suiro no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique)**

****

**Suiton: Bakusui Shoha (Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave)**

**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)**

**Suiton: Goshokuzame (Water Release: Five Eating Sharks)**

**Suiton: Suigadan (Water Release: Water Fang Bullet)**

**Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique)**

**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)**

**Suiton: Teppodama (Water Release: Gunshot)**

**Missions**:  
S-Ranked:50  
A-Ranked:20  
B-Ranked:15  
C-Ranked:10  
D-Ranked:100


End file.
